kotoura_sanfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshihisa Manabe
is a dimwitted boy who often has perverted thoughts that are usually easily read by Haruka Kotoura. Nonetheless, he chooses to stand by Haruka and not abandon her as he cares deeply about Haruka's well-being, an example being when Hiyori Moritani and her friends bullied Haruka. Upon discovering the matter, Yoshihisa quickly confronted Hiyori and defended Haruka, admitting his crush on Haruka in the process. He is voiced by Jun Fukushima. Appearance Yoshihisa has light brown, almost grey hair with brown eyes. He is normally seen in his school uniform which consists of a blue shirt with a matching blue tie and a white shirt underneath along with blue pants. Personality Yoshihisa is a depicted as a high school boy who often conjures up weird, and often perverted, thoughts in his mind, with Haruka Kotoura describing him as such. He is also a bit of a dimwit, having an easy-to-read and transparent mind. He loves teasing Haruka by showing her perverted images in his mind with her mind-reading abilities. However, he is also a caring person who is easy-going and very friendly, shown when he was willing to befriend Haruka even though she was labeled as a freak by his other classmates and defended her when she was bullied by Hiyori Moritani. History Not much is revealed about Yoshihisa during the anime or even about his family life except that he and Hiyori Moritani go back quite a while, she often offering for him to come and visit her dojo. Before meeting Haruka Kotoura, he was like any other teenage boy, going to meals with his friends and hanging around with them. Plot Relationships Haruka Kotoura Yoshihisa cares very much for Haruka. When she was getting bullied by Hiyori and her friends, Yoshihisa stood up for her and he promised to stay with her forever, no matter what happens. At one point, Yuriko, president of ESP club makes Haruka and Yoshihisa go on a date. Until the final episode he never directly says he loves her. On the final episode, when Haruka confesses to him, he says he'd "always, always loved her" and he "loves her like crazy". Yoshihisa likes to fantasies about Haruka, much to her dismay because of her ESP. Hiyori Moritani Hiyori and Manabe go far into the past. At some point, Hiyori invites Manabe to her dojo. Hiyori is in love with Manabe, although she likes to see Haruka and him together. Yuriko Mifune Yuriko is the president of the ESP club. Manabe and her do not have a close relationship, besides being members of the same club. Yuriko enjoys teasing Haruka about her relationship with Manabe, and she is the one who makes them go on a date together. Quotes "Look, Kotoura. Whether you can read minds or not, people who want to leave are going to leave- But not everyone is like that. So let's try this, Okay? I’ll stay with you. No matter what happens, I won’t leave. How about it?" Trivia * Out of all the main characters, Yoshihisa is one of the most static in terms of character development as he changes very little throughout the show. * Out of all the girls in the show, Manabe fantasizes with Haruka Kotoura the most. ** The Kotoura in his fantasies always has large breasts despite the real Kotoura being flat as a board. * Yoshihisa has mentioned he has an older brother, but it was from Kotoura's mind reading. Gallery Manabe.png|Manabe POWER!!!!! Kotoura-san-600x337.jpg|Manabe and his carefree attitude. He cares 0% what on others think of him. 5524-407378078.png|Character art. 192643.jpg|He looks normal here... Navigation Category:Characters Category:Perverts Category:Males Category:Main Characters